


Tell Me My Fortune

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2013 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes a fortune teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me My Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge 6: Colours

"Pick a colour."

Arthur looked up from his bio textbook. Merlin was sitting cross-legged on the bed playing with his fortune teller. Ever since Gwen showed him how to do it he'd been making them nonstop.

"Not now, Merlin, I'm studying."

"Please? I wanna see what your fortune is."

"No. Go bother someone else."

"Might as well get myself a new boyfriend while I'm at it, since the one I have is a total prat."

Arthur spun around. "I didn't do this to you when you were studying for that...whatever it was you were freaking out over last week!"

Merlin grumbled and returned to aimlessly folding the fortune teller. Arthur ignored the sound of rustling paper until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Alright, fine, tell me my stupid fortune," he caved.

Merlin's face lit up and Arthur regretted not giving in earlier just to see that look on his face. "Pick a colour," Merlin said again.

"Red."

Merlin frowned. "You always pick red."

"So?"

"So pick something different."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine, your favourite colour then. Green."

Merlin smiled and moved his hands accordingly. "G-R-E-E-N. Okay, pick a number. Fourteen or five."

"Five."

"One, two, three, four, five." Merlin held it out and revealed the triangular inside. "Alright, which one?" His smile was deviously wide.

It was the smile Merlin always got when he was up to something. "What fortunes did you put in here?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Just pick," Merlin's grin grew impossibly wider.

"This one. Fourteen."

"Oh, _very_  good choice," Merlin declared ominously. He flipped open the tab and Arthur saw Merlin's big square letters.

RIMMING

“What the—“

Merlin laughed. “Lay down, Arthur,” he said, grabbing Arthur’s wrists and pulling him up onto the bed. Arthur didn’t know whether to be happy or sad they were lounging around in just their pants. He fell onto his stomach and before he knew it, Merlin had rid him of his only clothing.

“Merlin?” Arthur raised himself onto his elbows, looking around to get his bearings.

Merlin spread Arthur’s legs and settled between them, licking his lips in anticipation. “There is definitely rimming in your near future, Arthur.”

“Oh my God.” Arthur’s cock twitched with sudden interest and he rubbed against the duvet for much needed friction.

Without another word, Merlin dove in and devoured Arthur’s hole. Arthur yelped at the sudden wet heat of Merlin’s tongue in his arse, then wantonly pushed back for more. Merlin’s hands gripped his thighs to hold him in place and spread his cheeks further apart.

Merlin’s tongue fucked him mercilessly, until he was a quivering wreck of nerves and the need to come. He jerked his hips frantically in a stuttering rhythm against both the bed and Merlin’s face. Finally Merlin reached underneath and stroked Arthur to powerful climax.

When Arthur flipped onto his back Merlin was grinning again and wiping the saliva from his chin. Arthur snatched up the fortune teller from where it lay on the bed.

“Alright, let’s see your fortune then. Pick a colour, Emrys.”

“Blue.”

Arthur folded it four times. “Six or twelve?” Merlin tried to mentally calculate his choices in advance, but Arthur kicked his thigh. “No cheating.”

“Six.”

“One, two, three, four, five, six.” Arthur showed him the two options.

Merlin pursed his lips, trying to remember what he’d written. “Um.”

“Six or twelve, Merlin?” Arthur smiled innocently.

“Twelve. No, six. Six! Six!”

“Too late.” Arthur flipped up the tab with twelve across it. HAND JOB.

“I said six!” Merlin insisted. For fun, Arthur looked at what six would have been. BAREBACK.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Really, Merlin? Only you would propose we do this via origami.”

“You’ll let me do it then? Fuck you with no condom?” Merlin leaned forward excitedly. They’d never talked about it, but they knew they were both clean.

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with it.” He put up a finger when Merlin opened his mouth to speak. “But. The fortune teller does. The odds are just not in your favour today, Merlin. Looks like that will be in the more distant future.” He smirked.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Merlin deflated. “I just ate you out like a fucking porn star and all I get is a fucking hand job?”

“It’s _your_  fortune teller, Merlin.” Arthur waved the folded paper like a slap to Merlin’s face.

Merlin huffed and shuffled closer. “Fine. I guess it’s better than nothing. This better be one amazing hand job, Arthur.”

“When is anything I ever do not amazing?”

Merlin pouted and leaned back on his hands, putting himself on display for Arthur. Arthur wrapped strong fingers around Merlin’s cock and tugged. Merlin’s gasp turned into a quiet whimper.

“Like I said. Amazing,” Arthur taunted.

Merlin just jerked his hips up, urging Arthur on. Arthur was nice and let Merlin get away with it. He tightened his grip and sped up his pace.

Merlin’s fingers curled into fists and his chest heaved with each breath. He was clearly close. He just needed a final push.

Arthur gave it to him. He attached his lips to the tight sack of Merlin’s balls and sucked. Merlin cried out in pleasure and his cock erupted over Arthur’s hand.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Arthur asked, licking his palm clean of Merlin’s come.

“Fuck…you,” Merlin breathed.

Arthur looked through the rest of the tabs on the fortune teller. “Sorry. That was five.”


End file.
